


Burn

by aria_vitali



Series: Collections of History Unwritten [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arachnophobia, Comedy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to tag this, I'm scared of them too, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: Not everything that the Warrior of Light is afraid of is as earth shattering as what people imagine her fears to be.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Collections of History Unwritten [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Aria ... I'm afraid of spiders, too.

_It’s on me. I can feel it._

The gears in Aria’s head spun faster than regular clockwork and both Aymeric and Estinien eyed her with confusion. She had stiffened in place with no sign that offered insight on the reason why and Estinien had half the mind to scout the area to see if there were any intruders.

“Is aught amiss, mine love?” Aymeric asked worried, reaching out to Aria.

It was then that the Warrior’s face turned into a grimace, her displeasure betrayed by her reddening cheeks as embarrassment flared from her chest. In moments, that’s when the men saw it, the perpetrator of her discomfort - an arachnid had managed to crawl its way up to her shoulder.

“I swear on the Fury that if this _thing_ isn’t removed from my person in the next thirty heartbeats, I will _burn_ this entire establishment down,” Aria growled.

The men eyed her as if she had grown a second head but it was Estinien that had collapsed to his knees to bellow in laughter. On the other hand, Aymeric hovered his hands over her shoulders frantically before reaching out to flick the spider off her person. When she was free from the creature, she let out a deep sigh before slumping forward to lay her head on the table. With a small grimace, she buried her face in her arms as the lord commander patted her head in comfort.

“The Warrior of Light, feller of eikons and primals alike, afraid of a tiny _spider_ of all things!” Estinien exclaimed as he held his stomach.

“They’re gross!” Aria shouted, jumping defensively. “The way they crawl around and skirt about … it’s … it’s disgusting!”

Aria’s response only made the dragoon laugh even harder as tears spilled from his face. Aymeric watched on disapprovingly, though some part of him couldn’t help but want to chuckle in surprise - as endearing as her sentiments were.

“Fury have mercy on us all if the next primal summoned has eight legs!” Estinien snorted. “We may as well succumb to a tempered fate!”

“No!” Aria huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ll just do what I did to all those bugs that came before!”

Before Estinien could say a word, Aymeric interjected.

“And what may that be, mine dear heart?” he asked.

Aymeric saw a familiar glint in his love’s eyes, one that turned teasingly playful. With the way her gaze was directed towards their companion, still very much on the floor and very much laughing, he knew what was to come next. So, when a familiar light engulfed Aria’s figure - her rapier deforming along with the glow and reforming to form a staff strapped to her back - he could only loosely guess the Warrior’s next move. When Estinien noticed the change about her, Aria had taken the staff from behind her and held it before her fellow Azure Dragoon.

“Simple,” Aria answered as a small glowing ball of red manifested in the centre of the weapon, where her hand clenched on to the wood. “I will _burn_ them down just as I did Ravana. He always _did_ remind me of a bug, you know.”

Estinien paled ever so slightly, but he remained grinning from ear to ear. “You would not _dare_.”

Aria’s smile was almost maniacal and the sight of it caused the man of snow white hair to dash out of the Forgotten Knight. With a snarl, the Warrior turned on her heels and gave chase, screaming after the man that he was cheating and to return to her so that he would receive what he rightfully deserved. Aymeric could only shake his head helplessly as be turned to Gibrillont and retrieved a small pouch from his pockets to hand to him.

“Many thanks for your hospitality, as always,” Aymeric said.

The owner inclined his head, having witnessed the entire ordeal. “Pardon me, my lord, but you would not earnestly allow Lady Aria to burn down my establishment, would you?”

“Of course not!” Aymeric exclaimed, his voice smooth as velvet and his tongue silver as he explained he would stop his love before the thought was even finished. However, little did the poor man know that not even Aymeric can stop the Warrior’s impulsive decisions.

  
  


Luckily, the building had walls of stone.


End file.
